


Do You Mind?

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Public Display of Affection, Public Make Outs, Sweet Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, i had a lot of fun writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Stephen and Tony forget where they are





	Do You Mind?

Stephen couldn’t stop looking into Tony’s eyes. They were beautiful, a perfect hazel color with flecks of gold and green. They contained an entire galaxy and Stephen could look at them forever.

“You’re looking at me like that again,” Tony remarked with a smile, looking right back at him, and god his eyes really were the most beautiful things Stephen had ever seen.

“I’m just admiring my husbands eyes,” Stephen said simply, enjoying the blush his words brought to Tony’s cheeks. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful, Tony.”

Tony hummed and reached up to push Stephen’s hair out of his face. “There is no way I beat you in the looks department,” Tony replied. “You could be a goddamned model, Stephen.”

“The only person I want to model for is you.” Stephen blushed at his own words. “I love how you look at me. Like I’m your whole world.”

Tony moved his hand from Stephen’s hair gently down his cheek to his neck, then down his chest before taking Stephen’s hand in his own.

“That’s because you _are_ my whole world,” Tony said softly. Their faces were inches apart, and after Tony spoke Stephen took his face in his free hand and brought them together.

Tony squeezed Stephen’s hand as they kissed softly, gently, over and over again.

When the kiss broke, Stephen placed his forehead against Tony’s. “How did I manage to live so long without you?” His voice was low and full of love.

“Stephen.......” Tony was bright red.

“I mean it,” Stephen continued, slowly moving the fingers of the hand on Tony’s cheek to softly caress Tony’s face. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and ever since you came into my life I can’t imagine it without you.”

“God, I fucking love you so much Stephen Stark.” Tony’s voice was choked up and he brought Stephen in for a kiss.

Stephen’s hands moved to hold Tony close and deepen the kiss, one hand on his back and the other in his hair. Both of Tony’s arms were slung around Stephen’s neck, and he drank in the feeling of his husbands warm chest against his own, his lips on his, the slightly trembling hands on his back and in his hair and _oh_ Stephen’s _tongue_ that was nice and, fuck, he was so in love —

A very loud clearing of the throat snapped Tony and Stephen out of it, and they broke apart to see the entire Avengers team glaring at them.

“Do you two _mind_?” snapped Nick Fury at the head of the room. “I’m trying to give a briefing here.”

There was a murmur of _Every god damned meeting....._ from somewhere in the group, and Tony and Stephen were still holding each other close.

“Do _you_ mind?” Tony snapped back, heartbeat racing as his response got a quiet laugh from Stephen.

“You two have been married for three years, this doesn’t need to happen every time.” Fury protested.

“Says you,” whispered Stephen, and this time it was Tony’s turn to laugh.

Nick Fury glared at them for a minute longer, then, satisfied that the pair wouldn’t go back to sucking face, turned back to his debriefing.

“As soon as this is over we’re going home so I can fucking worship you like you deserve,” Stephen whispered quietly into Tony’s ear.

Tony squeezed Stephen’s upper thigh. “Can’t wait baby,” he whispered back.

The two payed attention for all of two minutes before Stephen said, “You really do have the most amazing eyes.”

And would you look at that, they were back to kissing.


End file.
